Partholonians and their descendants
Partholonians Included in the game by their one surviving member, an undead "surviving" member and the longdead that the former two conjure, their tale is like many of the more esoteric races, sad, though numerous nations touched by them or their descendents can have a Partholonian Sorceress as their Pretender. Pushed from and killed within the Sauromatian lands by Skögu and his Androphags, they tried to assault the lands of Formia, but were repulsed, killed and diminished by the plague let loose to stop them. The remaining members of their race are the sage "Tuan" whom was the only partholonian to survive the Formian plague via shapeshifting, and "Delgnat" the now undead sorceress whom stayed behind and ended up being wooed, killed then married by Skögu. From the little that can be told from their stats, they were glamoured and sacred with abilities far beyond their offspring races (based on the longdead Partholonians stats compared to longdead humans). Their magic seems to be air then death then water in order of preference. Nemedians The first children of the Partholonians, whom followed them out of the Sauromatian steppes, arriving at Formia after their parents had all succumbed to the plague. Naturally they did the exact same thing and a lesser plague killed half of them. Those that lived were enslaved by the Formians, though most rebelled and fled. Presumably the rest died with the fall of Formia. Seemingly less powerful than their forbearers, and without any hint of water magic, they do appear as a regular unit with their warriors being cap only recruits for EA Formia, with stats similar to the Tuatha. Fir Bolg The sons of the conquered Nemedians, diminished to the point of lacking glamour, but still above normal mortal men. They spread from Formian lands till they were a kingdom apart, forgetting most of their Nemedian legacy. Unfortunately for them, they were found and conquered by the Tuatha whom used them in a war against Formia, which again was lost, but the Fir Bolg did not diminish. Not until the coming of Man and Milessia (both of which were made of humans) were they mostly slain, though through intermarriage with Milessians their legacy continued till the fall of Eiru. Their stats are slightly better than humans, but none seem to have ever been allowed to touch magic. Tuatha The second children of the Partholonians, seemingly born after they left Sauromatia but before the Partholonians wiped out by the Formians, they chose instead to wander and found the isle of Tir na n'Og. By this time the Fir Bolg were happy enough there, so thy conquered them with their magic and used them to fight Formia. This went as well as it always did, and the Tuatha mostly kept themseles to themselves on their Isle of Tir na n'Og till the forces of Milessia threatened them, then disappeared entirely. They did beget the Sidhe, their slightly less powerful children whom they nigh completely left behind when they vanished. Replacing death with nature, as well as keeping the water of their parents in small quantities and sometimes foraying into earth magic, they are highly magical. Their stats are similar to those of the Nemedians but are considered sacred, probably only due however to the Nemedians being under the yoke of a Formian Pretender. Sidhe The unfortunate sons of the Tuatha, playing second fiddle to them until their eventual defeat, even when most the Tuatha left during the Milessians attacks the few that remained to help the Sidhe were still their masters. After the Milessian invasion a large amount of them left this world along with their Tuatha masters, though many died to the Milessians. However with the awakening of the Pretender of Eiru they were elevated over the Milessains, though they seem to have all been defeated and subsumed into Man by the late age. As with their fathers, they have the same branches of magic, but weaker in general. Their stats again are a slight downgrade from their forefathers. Category:Lore